VKook Sad Stories
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: Kumpulan kisah-kisah sedih VKook tapi kali ini happy ending. VKook TaeKook (Taehyung X Jungkook). Chapter 4 : Waiting. I will be right here waiting for you. Jungkook yang selalu menunggu kepulangan namjachingunya, Taehyung. Dan ini yang didapatnya? Tapi… lamunannya dilamar di depan banyak orang terwujud.
1. Painkiller Chapter 1

**Painkiller (** **진통제** **)**

 **Title:** **Painkiller (** **진통제** **) –Vkook-**

 **Author :** Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Kyo051096

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

 **Pair:** VKook **(** V **X** Jungkook **)**

 **Genre :** Hurt **,** Angts, Romance

 **Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

 **Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan BigHit entertaiment. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

 **Note :** Versi VKook nya~ **Yang dicetak miring berarti Flashback.** Songfict dari lagu **Painkiller (** **진통제** **)** dari 'THE SEE YA  & 5DOLLS & SPEED' dan juga dari Music Video nya.

 **Warning : YAOI! JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN!** OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh **, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

 **Summary :** Just a short story of VKook **(** Taehyung **X** Jungkook **)**. Songfict dari lagu **Painkiller(** **진통제** **).** "Love is a bad memory". "Love is a hurt memory"

 _ **Painkiller**_

 _ **진통제**_

 _ **VKook**_

 _ **Han Eunkyo**_

 _Present_

 **HAPPY READING**

 _ **05 Oktober 2016**_

 _Sarangeun motdoen gieogiya_ _  
_ _Sarangeun dachin chueogiya_

 _ **Love is a bad memory**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Love is a hurt memory**_

Aku menatap pintu apartemen mewah didepanku. Lama aku memandangi nomer apartemen ini. 1013. Itu tanggal yang sangat istimewa untukku –dan dia-.

 _ **13 Oktober 2006**_

 _Aku menatap hamparan laut didepanku dengan takjub._

" _Indah sekali" gumamku dengan mata berbinar._

 _Saat ini aku dan teman-teman sekelasku di SMA tengah liburan ke pulau Bali. Yah, dengan dana pas-pasan –yang dengan berat kami tabung sejak dua tahun lalu- kami akhirnya bisa berlibur bersama. Sekaligus merayakan keberhasilan kami naik kelas. Kini kami berada di kelas terakhir SMA. Kami juga ingin membuat kenangan sebanyak-banyaknya di tahun terakhir ini._

" _Hei!"_

 _Seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh. Lalu tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang._

" _Taehyungie"_

 _Namja tampan yang sudah lama mencuri hatiku ini membalas senyumku dengan senyum perseginya. Aish! Tampan sekali namja ini!_

" _Ada apa?" tanyaku setelah ia duduk disampingku._

" _Aku… ingin memberitahumu sesuatu" jawabnya gugup. Gugup? Untuk apa ia gugup? Atau hanya aku yang salah lihat saja?_

" _Ne? Apa itu?"_

 _Kim Taehyung terlihat menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang berada dibelakang badannya. Ah! Aku baru sadar jika sedari tadi ia menggenggam sesuatu dibelakang badannya._

" _Saranghae, Jeon Jungkook"_

 _Omo! Mataku membelalak kaget melihatnya mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar merah jambu dari balik badannya. Belum lagi kalimatnya setelah itu. Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar kan, jika ia tadi mengucapkan_

' _Saranghae'?_

 _Aku menatap kedua matanya. Hanya ada ketulusan disana ,kurasa._

 _Ia balik menatapku dengan tatapan… memohon?_

" _Eum…"_

 _Taehyung terlihat kecewa. Mungkin ia mengira aku akan menolak cintanya, eoh?_

" _Kalau kau tidak punya perasaan yang sama juga tidak apa sih. Aku hanya-"_

" _Nado saranghae!" Aku memotong kalimat pesimisnya._

 _Ia kaget. Aku tersenyum lebar._

" _J…jeongmal?" tanyanya memastikan._

 _Aku mengangguk semangat._

 _Taehyung langsung memelukku erat._

" _Jadi kita pacaran?" tanyanya polos._

" _Iya. Kita pacaran." Jawabku dengan pipi yang mulai memerah._

 _Ah! Mimpi apa aku semalam? Akhirnya cinta terpendamku ini kesampaian juga. Hari ini benar-benar indah. 13-10-06. Aku akan terus mengingat tanggal ini seumur hidupku._

 _Eonjejjeum gwaenchanha jiryeona_ _  
_ _Haeneun eonje dasi tteuryeona_ _  
_ _Wollae ibyeori da ireoke_

 _ **When will things be okay?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When will the sun rise again?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Are all farewells this…**_

Aku tertawa miris.

Ya, aku memang akan selalu mengingat tanggal itu dalam hidupku. Karena di tanggal dan bulan itu juga dia… Ah! Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Aku juga berjanji tidak akan membiarkan air mataku mengalir hanya untuk namja seperti itu.

Tapi kenapa dada ini semakin sesak?

Kenapa air mata ini tidak berhenti mengalir?

Kenapa?

Aku mengusap mataku kasar.

Untuk apa aku buang-buang waktu berdiri di depan pintu seperti ini?

Aku mulai memasukkan kata sandi apartemen ini.

Walaupun aku yakin ia mengganti kata sandinya.

'123091'

 _ **Cklek**_

Huh? Dia masih menggunakan kata sandi itu?

Cih! Jadi ia masih menggunakan kata sandi ini walaupun ia tidur dengan yeoja ataupun namja lain disini?

Memuakkan!

Tapi bolehkah aku berharap? Apakah ia masih mengingatku saat itu?

Ah! Tidak, tidak.

Mungkin ia terlalu banyak simpanan, makannya ia lupa menggantinya.

Tak mau berlama-lama, aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam.

 _Sarangeun apaya sarangiya_

 _ **Love is love only when it hurts**_

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan depan.

Masih sama.

Megapa ia tidak mengubah dekorasinya?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku lebih jauh masuk kedalam.

Langkahku terhenti.

Kenapa seluruh perabotan di apartemen ini ditutup menggunakan kain putih?

Juga lantai dan dindingnya terlihat berdebu.

Seingatku ia bukan orang yang malas. Juga ia hanya mempunyai apartemen ini untuk tempatnya tinggal.

Namja itu, Kim Taehyung diusir dari rumah besarnya karena ia lebih memilihku daripada orangtuanya. Orangtuanya tidak merestui hubungan kami.

Lalu orangtuaku?

Aku sebatangkara di dunia ini. Ayah, Ibu dan kakakku meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Aku yang saat itu tidak ikut tetap dirumah, bersama paman dan bibiku satu-satunya.

Namun apa daya? Ternyata mereka lebih memilih untuk melarikan diri dengan membawa seluruh harta orangtuaku dan menjual rumahku. Lalu meninggalkanku sendiri di rumah itu.

Akhirnya aku diusir oleh pemilik baru rumahku. Sejak saat itu aku tinggal bersama Song ahjumma –mantan kepala maid dirumahku- di rumah kecilnya. Kami hidup lumayan berkecukupan. Dengan anak tunggal Song ahjumma yang seorang musisi. Namun, memang nasibku yang selalu buruk. Setahun kemudian anak Song ahjumma terbunuh dan Song ahjumma depresi.

Kini hanya aku. Aku yang tinggal sendiri di rumah Song ahjumma. Aku yang membiayai sekolah, makan dan keperluanku sendiri.

Haha, cerita yang amat lucu bukan? Aku saja selalu tertawa –miris- jika mengingat hal itu.

 _Tteonaganeun bareul butjapgo_ _  
_ _Aewonhago sipjiman_ _  
_ _Geumanhan yonggido_ _  
_ _Eobseul mankeum nan neomu apa_

 _ **I want to hang onto the leaving footsteps**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And beg but**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm so sick that I don't even have that kind of courage**_

Setelah Taehyung memutuskan untuk bersamaku, ia hidup denganku di rumah Song ahjumma. Kami bekerja part time setelah sekolah. Yah, hasilnya lumayan. Bahkan beberapa tahun setelah bekerja dan mengumpulkan uang bersama, kami membeli sebuah apartemen mewah. Hidupku saat itu beruntung, bukan?

Namun keberuntungan seakan enggan bersamaku lebih lama. Beberapa tahun kemudian Appa Taehyung menemukan kami dan membawa Taehyung pulang dengan paksa. Aku hanya bisa menangis saat itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

 _Jintongje pillyohae_ _  
_ _Help me take my pain away_ _  
_ _Neul naege neoneun haeroun aeyeotdago saenggakhaetgeonman_ _  
_ _Ma mistake_ _  
_ _Geudae eobsi nan mossaneunde_ _  
_ _Nae momhana chaenggiji motaneunde_ _  
_ _Ireul eojjae aigo ya_ _  
_ _Ireodaga saram japgenne_

 _ **I need a painkiller**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Help me take my pain away**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I always thought you were a harmful person to me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ma mistake**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I can't live without you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I can't even take care of my body**_ _ **  
**_ _ **What do I do?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **At this rate, this will kill me**_

Tapi aku benar-benar menyesal selalu menangisinya saat itu. Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkanku!

Buktinya dua tahun setelah kejadian itu ia kembali ke apartemen kami dan membawa seorang yeoja.

 _ **13 Oktober 2012**_

" _Hiks… Taehyungie… Aku merindukanmu…"_

 _Sesak sekali. Sudah dua tahun berlalu tapi rasa sesak ini masih menyiksaku._

 _Aku hanya ingin Taehyung ku kembali ke pelukanku. Apa itu hal mustahil?_

" _Taehyungie…"_

 _ **Cklek**_

" _Eoh?" Aku menghapus air mataku cepat. Lalu berlari ke arah pintu._

 _Hanya aku dan Taehyung yang tahu kata sandi apartemen ini._

 _Berarti…_

 _ **Deg**_

 _Aku menghentikan langkahku._

 _Aku terperangah._

" _Eh? Jungkook-ah? Kau masih disini?"_

' _Jungkook-ah'? Sejak kami berkenalan bahkan Taehyung sudah memanggilku dengan panggilan manisnya, 'Kookie'._

 _Aku masih membatu. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat saat ini._

 _Taehyung ku memang pulang, tapi…_

" _Oppa~ Siapa namja ini? Aku lelah oppa! Ayo kita ke kamar!"_

" _Dia temanku, chagi. Ne. Ne. Kajja~"_

 _Mereka berjalan tertatih melewatiku yang mulai menangis._

" _Itu… Itu bukan Taehyung ku"_

 _Aku melangkahkan kakiku, mengikuti Taehyung dan seorang yeoja yang baru saja datang tadi._

 _Namun sampai di kamarku dan Taehyung, aku berhenti._

 _Omona! Suara apa itu?_

 _Apa Taehyung dan yeoja itu sedang…_

" _Hiks…"_

 _Aish! Aku memang mengharapkan Taehyung ku pulang. Tapi bukan dengan yeoja dan melakukan hal seperti ini!_

 _Aku menggigit bibirku, menahan isakanku yang semakin menjadi._

" _Taetae…"_

 _Eonjejjeum gwaenchanha jiryeona_ _  
_ _Haeneun eonje dasi tteuryeona_ _  
_ _Wollae ibyeori da ireoke_ _  
_ _Jugeul deusi apeunyago_ _  
_ _Mogi maeyeo sumdo mot swigo_ _  
_ _Sigani gado soyongeobseo_ _  
_ _Jogeumina useul su itge_ _  
_ _Nae mam jom chiryohae jwoyo_

 _ **When will things be okay?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When will the sun rise again?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Are all farewells this painful to death?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm Jeonked up and I can't even breathe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Time goes by but it's no use**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Please heal my heart so I can smile a little**_

Semenjak hari itu, Taehyung selalu membawa pulang dan meniduri yeoja ataupun namja yang berbeda setiap harinya.

Ia juga mengabaikanku. Menganggapku tak ada padahal kami selalu sarapan bersama.

Dan saat aku bertanya padanya. Ia hanya menjawab, _"Lupakan hal-hal yang pernah kita lewati bersama. Sekarang kau hanya temanku. Jangan menangis bila aku meniduri orang lain. Suara tangismu menggangguku."_

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Tapi aku juga punya batas kesabaran.

Tepat tanggal 13 Oktober di tahun berikutnya setelah kejadian itu, aku mendapat beasiswa melanjutkan S2 ke Jepang.

Dan setelah tiga tahun bersekolah sekaligus bekerja disana, akhirnya aku kembali ke 'rumah'. Sebenarnya tujuanku kembali juga untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan tempat aku bekerja disana. Yah, kupikir tidak ada salahnya jika aku kembali tidur di apartemen ini daripada hotel yang direkomendasikan oleh perusahaan.

Aku telah bersusah payah melupakannya selama di Jepang. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi.

Dan kini, disinilah aku.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _Done~_

 _TBC or DELETE?_

Mohon Review nya…

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Wanna like dan comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

 _ **GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90**_ _ **ͦ**_ _ *****_

 _ **Salam hangat yeosaeng nya Kyuhyun dan Taehyung noona nya Jungkook.**_

 _ **Han EunKyo**_


	2. Rela

**Rela**

 **Title:** **Rela** **–Vkook-**

 **Author :** Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Kyo051096

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

 **Genre :** Hurt ** &** Romance

 **Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

 **Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan BigHit entertaiment. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

 **Warning : YAOI! JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN!** OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh **, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

VKook TaeKook (Taehyung X Jungkook). Jungkook yang menjadi saksi kisah cinta Taehyung. Taehyung yang egois menahan Jungkook untuk selalu disisinya

 _ **Rela**_

 _ **TaeKook**_

 _ **Han Eunkyo**_

 _Present_

 **HAPPY READING**

"A…aku menyukaimu, Taehyungie"

Taehyung menatap namja manis didepannya dengan kaget.

"Apa?"

"Aku… menyukaimu" ulang Jungkook sambil menunduk.

Taehyung hanya diam. Namja tampan itu benar-benar tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Tiba-tiba orang yang belum lama ini dikenalnya menyatakan suka padanya.

Taehyung terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi kita baru saja saling mengenal, Jungkook. Bagaimana bisa kau menyukaiku secepat itu?" Taehyung mengacak surai Jungkook gemas.

"A…aku sebenarnya sudah memperhatikanmu sejak lama"

"Ne?"

"Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak lama -sebut saja stalker- hanya saja aku baru berani mendekatimu belum lama ini" aku Jungkook.

Taehyung berpikir sejenak.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menolakmu, tapi aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu saat ini, Jungkook. Mungkin nanti?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Taehyung pada gadis manis -yang bernama Joy- dihadapannya.

Sang gadis hanya mengangguk malu-malu, dan terdengarlah tepuk tangan heboh dari teman sekelas mereka.

Ya, saat ini Taehyung tengah menyatakan perasaannya pada Joy, gadis manis yang sudah lama disukainya. Taehyung dengan berani menyatakan perasaannya di depan kelas, di hadapan seluruh teman sekelasnya, termasuk Jungkook yang terus menatap miris pada keduanya.

' _Tak apa. Mereka hanya menjadi sepasang kekasih. Pasti sebentar lagi putus seperti banyak pasangan lainnya'_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kuakui aku memang cemburu**_

 _ **Setiap kali kudengar namanya kau sebut**_

 _ **Tapi ku tak pernah bisa**_

 _ **Melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan**_

 _ **Karna memang kau bukan milikku**_

"Kau tahu? Tadi pagi Joy memberikanku cokelat kesukaanku. Kau ingat, kan? Yang saat itu aku tunjukkan padamu, Kookie! Ah~ benar-benar manis kekasihku itu"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar Taehyung yang sejak tadi terus bercerita tentang kekasihnya.

' _Baru dua bulan. Mungkin bulan depan mereka akan putus'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kookie. Aku harap kau mau membalas perasaanku"

Jungkook hanya menatap Jimin –namja yang baru saja menyatakan perasaan padanya- datar. Lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih Kookie" Jimin memeluk Jungkook dengan erat.

Tak apalah, Jungkook tidak bisa menolak jika seperti ini. Jungkook juga merasa kasihan pada Jimin yang mengejarnya sejak beberapa bulan lalu.

Namja manis itu melirik Taehyung. _'Apa Taehyung cemburu?'_

Namun ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat Taehyung yang malah menepuk bahunya dan Jimin dengan senyum bahagia.

"Akhirnya Kookie punya pacar juga. Jadi mulai sekarang kita bisa double date! Ah, pasti seru"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Jungkook menoleh ke arah Jimin dengan malas. "Apanya yang 'ada apa'?"

Jimin menghela nafas pelan.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita mengakhiri hubungan ini, Jungkook"

' _Mungkin ia terlalu sebal padaku. Ia bahkan tidak memanggilku Kookie seperti biasa'_

"Mengakhiri hubungan ini?"

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya yakin.

"Untuk apa kita lanjutkan jika hatimu tidak pernah bisa kumiliki? Ini sudah setahun tapi kau tetap tidak bisa membalas perasaanku. Kurasa sebaiknya kita berteman saja"

.

.

.

.

.

"Lalu tadi ibunya Joy mengatakan kalau aku ini calon menantu idamannya, membuat Joy merona! Haha, wajah Joy saat itu benar-benar manis"

Taehyung berhenti bercerita saat merasa Jungkook tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Malah wajah namja yang sudah menjadi sahabat karibnya itu terlihat murung.

"Kookie?"

"Tae. Bagaimana ini?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook heran. "Hah?"

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk tidak menyukaimu lagi Tae. Tapi kenapa tidak pernah bisa?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung frustasi.

Taehyung hanya terdiam.

 _ **Sesungguhnya ku tak rela**_

 _ **Jika kau tetap bersama dirinya**_

 _ **Hempaskan cinta yang kuberi**_

"Aku sudah mencoba melupakanmu dengan susah payah. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membalas perasaan Jimin karena yang kupikirkan hanya dirimu" tanpa sadar air mata sudah mengalir di kedua pipi Jungkook. Taehyung hanya membisu. Menatap Jungkook dengan miris.

"Mianhae tapi kurasa aku tidak bisa bersamamu lebih lama lagi. Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku dan menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Kupikir bersama Jimin membuatku melupakanmu tapi tetap saja. Haha ternyata move on itu sangat sulit" Jungkook terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku mengatakan ini lagi" namja manis bermarga Jeon itu menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tae. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan pergi. Kuharap kau hidup dengan baik"

Kedua bola mata Taehyung membulat.

"Mwo?" Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dengan erat.

"Mianhae. Tapi kumohon jangan pergi kemanapun, Kookie"

 _ **Semampunya kumencoba**_

 _ **Tetap setia menjaga sgalanya**_

 _ **Demi cinta yang tak pernah berakhir**_

Jungkook melepaskan pelukan Taehyung lalu menatap Taehyung lelah.

"Maaf, Tae. Tapi berada disisimu menyakitiku"

Taehyung kembali memeluk Jungkook, bahkan lebih erat.

"Andwae! Kau tidak boleh pergi kemanapun, Jeon Jungkook. Maafkan aku"

"Tidak. Ini salahku, bukan salahmu. Ini semua salahku karena sudah membiarkan cinta ini tumbuh sangat dalam untukmu. Kau tidak salah apapun, Tae"

"Jangan bilang seperti itu, Kookie. Aku yang salah"

Taehyung mengelus surai hitam Jungkook dengan pelan. Membiarkan namja manis didekapannya menangis dengan keras. Sungguh hatinya terasa sakit karena sahabatnya menangis karena dirinya. Tapi ia tidak tahu harus apa. Ia hanya menganggap Jungkook sahabat, tidak lebih.

 _ **Bagaimana caranya untuk**_

 _ **Meruntuhkan kerasnya hatimu**_

"Lalu aku harus apa, Tae? Aku akan merindukanmu jika aku pergi tapi jika aku tetap disini aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Melihatmu dengan orang lain benar-benar menyakitiku" Air mata Jungkook mengalir semakin deras.

"Maafkan aku, Kookie. Tolong jangan menangis lagi"

"Maaf. Tapi aku sudah lelah menahan semuanya. Biarkan aku mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan saat ini, Tae"

Taehyung melepas pelukan mereka dan berlutut dihadapan Jungkook.

"Tae-"

"Pukul saja aku. Pukul aku sepuasmu, Kookie. Tapi kumohon tetaplah bersamaku. Maafkan aku"

Taehyung hampir saja bersujud dihadapan Jungkook. Namun dengan sigap Jungkook menarik lengan Taehyung untuk berdiri.

"Jangan seperti ini, Tae. Sudah kukatakan ini bukan salahmu. Jika kau meminta maaf sekali lagi aku benar-benar akan membencimu"

Jemari Taehyung mengusap pipi Jungkook lembut.

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi. Kumohon"

Jungkook mendesah frustasi.

"Aku tidak ada maksud menyakiti perasaanmu, sungguh. Tapi aku akan sangat sedih jika kau pergi, Kookie"

Mata berair Jungkook menatap Taehyung. Lalu namja manis itu mengangguk pelan, membuat Taehyung tersenyum lega.

"Aku akan menuruti apapun yang kau katakan, Tae"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kau hancurkan aku dengan sikapmu**_

 _ **Tak sadarkah kau telah menyakitiku?**_

 _ **Lelah hati ini meyakinkanmu**_

 _ **Cinta ini membunuhku**_

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dan Joy dengan miris.

"Bagaimana? Kau akan datang kan, Kookie?" Tanya Taehyung sambil merangkul pinggang Joy dengan mesra.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan. "Akan kuusahakan"

"Terimakasih, Jungkookie. Kami pamit dulu" pamit Joy lalu berlalu bersama Taehyung yang hanya tersenyum lebar padanya.

Jungkook menatap sepucuk undangan yang dipegangnya.

' _Hatimu itu terbuat dari apa? Kau benar-benar tidak sadar sudah menyakitiku bukan, Tae?'_

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Taehyung disaat seperti ini. Ia belum siap, bahkan menghindari Taehyung selama setahun ini belum membuatnya siap untuk bertemu dengan Taehyung.

"Ah iya, bagaimana keadaan bayinya? Jaga baik-baik ya"

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. "Baik. Aku dan Joy berusaha menjaganya dengan baik. Kau tenang saja"

Jungkook balas tersenyum. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jaga pernikahanmu dengan Joy dengan baik juga"

Taehyung hanya menatap Jungkook sedih. "Kookie, terimakasih. Terimakasih banyak"

"Eoh? Terimakasih untuk apa?"

"Ucapannya. Jeongmal gomawo"

Jungkook hanya tertawa pelan.

"Tidak usah berterimakasih, Tae. Ah iya aku belum mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu dan bayi kalian kan? Selamat. Juga kirim salam pada bayi kalian saat lahir nanti"

"Mwo? Jangan berpikir untuk pergi-"

"Tidak. Tentu saja aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun. **Aku akan selalu disini** "

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap keluarga bahagia yang tengah bermain bola karet di pantai itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Taehyung bersama istrinya juga kedua anaknya terlihat sangat bahagia.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum miris. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia tersentak karena bola yang sedang mereka mainkan menggelinding ke arahnya. Dengan cepat ia menutupi wajahnya. _'Semoga Taehyung tidak melihatku'_

"Ah bolanya!"

Ia menatap seorang namja kecil yang berlari ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjusshi" namja kecil itu membungkuk dan memberikan Jungkook senyum yang amat manis. Membuat Jungkook membalas senyuman itu dengan senyum tipisnya.

Jungkook mengambil bola disamping kakinya, lalu memberikannya pada anak kecil itu.

"Gamsahamnida~ Ahjusshi manis kenapa sendirian? Ayo ikut main dengan Taeoh, appa, eomma dan Jesper!"

Jungkook menggeleng kaku. _'Bermain denganmu dan keluargamu? Yang benar saja'_

Namja kecil bernama Taeoh itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yasudah. Bye bye ahjusshi!" tangan kecilnya melambai pada Jungkook, sambil kaki kecilnya berlari mendekati keluarganya yang terlihat menunggunya.

Tanpa sengaja tatapan mata Jungkook terkunci pada Taehyung yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Lalu kembali bermain dengan anak-anak dan istrinya.

Jungkook lagi-lagi tersenyum miris. Lalu kembali pada kegiatannya : Memperhatikan keluarga kecil Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

 _Done~_

Lagi-lagi dapet ide pas main Roleplayer hehe

Percakapan VKook diatas, bener-bener sama persis kaya percakapan aku dan anu(?) di rp haha. Orang yang sama yang aku bilang di FF 'only hope'. Kesel kan, ditahan begitu padahal dianya udah sama orang lain. Ga bisa pergi kemanapun :' Duh jadi curcol.

Lirik lagu yang muncul ditengah-tengah itu **'Kejujuran Hati'** dari Kerispatih dan **'Cinta ini Membunuhku'** dari D'Masiv. Lagu lama semua ya? Lagu favorit aku sebenernya /gaditanya.

Mohon Review nya…

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

 _ **GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90**_ _ **ͦ**_ _ *****_

 _ **Salam hangat yeosaeng nya Kyuhyun dan Taehyung noona nya Jungkook.**_

 _ **Han EunKyo**_


	3. Painkiller Chapter 2

**Painkiller (** **진통제** **) CHAPTER 2**

 **Title:** **Painkiller (** **진통제** **) CHAPTER 2**

 **Author :** Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Kyo051096

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

 **Pair:** VKook **(** V **X** Jungkook **)**

 **Genre :** Hurt **,** Angts, Romance

 **Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

 **Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan BigHit entertaiment. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

 **Note :** Versi VKook nya~ **Yang dicetak miring berarti Flashback.** Songfict dari lagu **Painkiller (** **진통제** **)** dari 'THE SEE YA  & 5DOLLS & SPEED' dan juga dari Music Video nya.

 **Warning : YAOI! JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN!** OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh **, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

 **Summary :** VKook TaeKook **(** Taehyung **X** Jungkook **)**. Songfict dari lagu **Painkiller(** **진통제** **).** "Love is a bad memory". "Love is a hurt memory"

 _ **Painkiller**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Han Eunkyo**_

 _Present_

 **HAPPY READING**

Tepat tanggal 13 Oktober di tahun berikutnya setelah kejadian itu, aku mendapat beasiswa melanjutkan S2 ke Jepang.

Dan setelah tiga tahun bersekolah sekaligus bekerja disana, akhirnya aku kembali ke 'rumah'. Sebenarnya tujuanku kembali juga untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan tempat aku bekerja disana. Yah, kupikir tidak ada salahnya jika aku kembali tidur di apartemen ini daripada apartemen yang direkomendasikan oleh perusahaan.

Aku telah bersusah payah melupakannya selama di Jepang. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi.

Dan kini, disinilah aku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sarangeun apaya sarangiya_

 _ **Love is love only when it hurts**_

Aku duduk di sebuah sofa yang tepat menghadap Televisi. Mengingat kembali kenanganku saat masih bersamanya.

 _ **13 Oktober 2009**_

 _Aku mengganti channel TV dengan remote -yang berada di genggamanku- dengan kesal._

 _Hari ini adalah anniversary kami yang ke tiga. Tapi kenapa Taehyung sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali? Lagipula pagi sampai siang ini kan dia tidak ada jadwal kuliah ataupun kerja._

 _Aku bahkan sudah membeli kue yang cantik dan kelihatan enak._

 _Uh! KIM TAEHYUNG MENYEBALKAN! AKU MEMBENCIMU!_

 _ **Pluk!**_

" _KYAAAAAAAAA!"_

 _Aku kaget setengah mati. Tiba-tiba ada yang melemparkan ular –mainan- tepat ke pangkuanku._

 _Aish! Siapa orang iseng yang berani-beraninya menakutiku? Dia tidak tahu apa, kalau aku sangat takut dengan ular?_

 _Aku menolehkan kepalaku saat mendengar suara tertawa yang tidak asing untukku._

" _KIM TAEHYUNG!"_

" _Hahahaha!"_

 _Aish! Dia malah semakin tertawa. Menyebalkan!_

 _Aku kembali ke posisiku semula. Lalu menggembungkan pipiku, sebal._

" _Aigoo! Kookieku sayang marah ne?"_

 _Aku masih bungkam._

 _Ia mendekatiku. Lalu menyentuh-nyentuh pipiku dengan jarinya._

" _Jangan pegang-pegang!" ucapku jutek._

 _Ia malah tersenyum lebar. Ish!_

" _Mianhaeyo baby. Aku tadi sengaja. Eh! Maksudnya tidak sengaja"_

 _Tidak sengaja apanya?_

 _Aku menatapnya sebal. Masih dengan pipi menggembung dan bibir yang mengerucut._

 _ **Cup**_

 _Sial! Dia malah mencuri ciumanku!_

" _Apa sih?" jutekku. Memalingkan wajahku agar ia tidak dapat melihat rona merah yang entah bagaimana caranya ada di pipiku._

 _Ia malah menyolek-nyolek pinggangku genit._

" _Ish!"_

" _Mianhae BabyKookieku sayang. Tadi pagi aku pergi ke mall untuk memberikanmu hadiah." Sesalnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil padaku._

" _Apa ini?"_

" _Buka saja, baby"_

 _Aku membuka bungkusan kotak ini dengan penasaran._

 _Cincin emas putih? Wah! Ini indah sekali!_

" _Wah~"_

" _Kau senang, baby?" tanyanya semangat._

 _Aku menganggukan kepalaku lucu._

 _Ia mengacak suraiku gemas. "Biar aku pakaikan ne"_

 _Ia memakaikan cincin ini dengan hati-hati._

" _Ini hadiahku di anniversary ketiga kita, baby. Happy anniversary. Saranghaeyo Jeon Jungkook"_

" _Nado saranghae!" Aku memeluknya erat_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Eonjejjeum gwaenchanha jiryeona_ _  
_ _Haeneun eonje dasi tteuryeona_ _  
_ _Wollae ibyeori da ireoke_ _  
_ _Jugeul deusi apeunyago_ _  
_ _Mogi maeyeo sumdo mot swigo_ _  
_ _Sigani gado soyongeobseo_ _  
_ _Jogeumina useul su itge_ _  
_ _Nae mam jom chiryohae jwoyo_

 _ **When will things be okay?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When will the sun rise again?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Are all farewells this painful to death?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm choked up and I can't even breathe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Time goes by but it's no use**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Please heal my heart so I can smile a little**_

Aku menatap cincin pemberiannya yang masih melekat di jariku. Bahkan tidak pernah aku lepas barang sedetikpun.

"Hiks…"

Sial! Kenapa aku cengeng sekali?

Yah, kurasa mendatangi tempat ini adalah hal yang salah.

Karena ternyata sehebat apapun aku melupakannya, aku tidak bisa.

Aku masih mencintainya. Bahkan setelah ia pergi dan selingkuh di hadapanku, aku masih tetap mencintainya.

Aku meremas kain putih diatas sofa yang kududuki.

Eoh? Apa ini?

Aku membuka kain putih ini, lalu menatap heran pada sebuah kertas tebal berbentuk hati.

Seperti undangan pernikahan.

Penasaran, aku membukanya.

 _ **Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **and**_

 _ **Min Yoongi**_

 _ **October 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **2016**_

Aku membiarkan kertas itu jatuh ke lantai.

Air mataku kembali mengalir deras.

Ternyata ia benar-benar tidak mencintaiku lagi.

Ia menikah dengan orang lain?

Haha! Mengapa nasib baik tidak pernah mendatangiku?

Dan…

6 Oktober?

Besok?

Lalu aku harus apa?

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Lagi-lagi hatiku sakit karena orang yang sama.

Tega sekali!

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jintongje pillyohae_ _  
_ _Help me take my pain away_ _  
_ _Neul naege neoneun haeroun aeyeotdago saenggakhaetgeonman_ _  
_ _Ma mistake_ _  
_ _Geudae eobsi nan mossaneunde_ _  
_ _Nae momhana chaenggiji motaneunde_ _  
_ _Ireul eojjae aigo ya_ _  
_ _Ireodaga saram japgenne_

 _ **I need a painkiller**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Help me take my pain away**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I always thought you were a harmful person to me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ma mistake**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I can't live without you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I can't even take care of my body**_ _ **  
**_ _ **What do I do?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **At this rate, this will kill me**_

Aku berjalan ke arah kamar yang dulunya kutempati bersama Taehyung.

Masih rapi. Masih sama seperti aku meninggalkannya tiga tahun lalu.

Aku membuka lemari pakaian kami.

Semua bajuku yang kutinggalkan masih disini. Dan juga…

Baju yang aku berikan padanya saat anniversary kami yang pertama.

Aku membuka baju yang aku kenakan dengan tergesa-gesa. Lalu memakai baju Taehyung yang penuh kenangan ini.

 _Inomui dutongi natjil anhayo_ _  
_ _Du pare begaereul kkeureo anhayo_ _  
_ _Gasiga simjangeul jakku jjilleoyo_ _  
_ _Bul kkeojin bangane bimyeongeul jilleoyo_ _  
_ _Jidokhan gamgineun natjil anhayo_ _  
_ _Mul eobsi duseal yageul samkyeoyo_ _  
_ _Deoreoun achim jidokhan gamgie_ _  
_ _Wae tto gichim_

 _ **This headache won't get better**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I pull my pillow into my arms**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The thorns keep piercing my heart**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I scream in my unlit room**_ _ **  
**_ _ **This severe cold won't get better**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I swallow two, three pills without water**_ _ **  
**_ _ **A dirty morning, a severe cold**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Why am I coughing again?**_

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang.

Entah kenapa kepalaku terasa sakit sekali. Dan juga dadaku terasa sesak.

Air mata lagi-lagi menghiasi pipiku yang semakin tirus.

Aku tidak kuat lagi!

Terburu-buru aku mengacak-acak isi tasku.

Dapat!

Aku membuka tutup botol obat anti depresiku. Lalu mengambil lima butir obat itu dan meneguknya tanpa air.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Aku terbatuk.

Dadaku terasa semakin sakit, namun kepalaku terasa ringan.

Aku berbaring lelah. Menatap kosong bingkai foto kami yang saat itu kuletakkan di atas meja nakas. Entah kenapa foto itu masih ada disini.

Mengapa ia tidak membuangnya saja? Sebenarnya maksudnya apa?

 _Eonjejjeum gwaenchanha jiryeona_ _  
_ _Haeneun eonje dasi tteuryeona_ _  
_ _Wollae ibyeori da ireoke_ _  
_ _Jugeul deusi apeunyago_ _  
_ _Mogi maeyeo sumdo mot swigo_ _  
_ _Sigani gado soyongeobseo_ _  
_ _Jogeumina useul su itge_ _  
_ _Nae mam jom chiryohae jwoyo_

 _ **When will things be okay?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When will the sun rise again?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Are all farewells this painful to death?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm choked up and I can't even breathe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Time goes by but it's no use**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Please heal my heart so I can smile a little**_

 _ **06 Oktober 2016**_

Aku membuka mataku yang terasa berat.

Andwae! Bukankah hari ini Taehyung akan menikah?

Andwae! Aku tidak akan pernah bisa merelakan Taehyung!

"Taetae… Jangan tinggalkan aku… Taetae…"

Aku mengambil ponselku yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas.

Lalu menekan beberapa nomor yang sudah kuhapal luar kepala.

 _ **Tuut… Tuut…**_

"Taetae…"

Dengan panik aku mengulanginya beberapa kali.

Namun hasilnya tetap sama. Tidak ada jawaban.

"TAETAE!" aku berteriak frustasi.

Taehyungku tidak boleh meninggalkanku!

Taehyungku tidak boleh menikahi orang lain!

Taehyung hanya milikku!

Taehyung hanya mencintaiku!

Aku kembali mencari botol obat anti depresi dalam tasku.

Lalu kembali meneguk beberapa butir tanpa minum. Kali ini delapan.

"Uhuk!"

 _Sarangeun motdoen gieogiya_ _  
_ _Sarangeun dachin chueogiya_

 _ **Love is a bad memory**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Love is a hurt memory**_

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi.

Disana aku menemukan shampoo yang biasa Taetae gunakan.

Aku mencium wanginya.

"Taetae…"

Aku menumpahkan seluruh isi shampoo itu ke baju Taetae yang aku pakai.

Aku menciumi bajunya.

"Taetae… Bogoshippo"

Benar-benar terasa seperti Taetae ada di dekatku.

Aku duduk di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin, menyenderkan punggungku. Dan memeluk tubuhku sendiri. Seakan aku sedang memeluk Taetae.

"Taetae…"

"Taetae…"

"Taetae…"

"Taetae…"

 _Jugeuldeusi apado ne saenggangman_ _  
_ _Jeongmallo geudaen naui yagingabwa_ _  
_ _Imi kkeutnabeorin yaegingabwa_ _  
_ _Naega naega unda_ _  
_ _(Gamgineun dangchwe natjiranhayo)_

 _ **Though I'm sick to death, I only think of you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I guess you really are my medicine**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I guess the story is already over**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I am, I am crying**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(My cold won't get better)**_

Aku kembali hanyut dalam kenangan-kenangan indahku bersama Taetae.

"Uhuk!"

Aku membekap mulutku. Terasa sakit. Seperti ingin muntah.

"Uhuk!"

 _ **Deg**_

Aku terkejut.

Darah?

"Uhuk!"

Berulang kali aku batuk darah, hingga membuat baju dan sebagian lantai kamar mandi ini berwarna merah.

"Hahaha"

Aku tertawa. Beberapa detik kemudian menangis.

Aku rasa aku benar-benar sudah gila.

Gila hanya karena seorang namja.

Mungkin appa, eomma dan hyungku sedang menertawaiku disana.

Namun inilah yang kurasakan.

Aku kembali tertawa. Lalu menginjak-injak lantai yang terkena darahku kesal.

"Hiks… Hahaha! Taetae… Saranghaeyo!"

 _Eonjejjeum gwaenchanha jiryeona_ _  
_ _Haeneun eonje dasi tteuryeona_ _  
_ _Wollae ibyeori da ireoke_

 _ **When will things be okay?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When will the sun rise again?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Are all farewells this…**_

 _ **13 Oktober 2016**_

Sudah berapa hari aku disini?

Sudah berapa hari aku tidak makan?

Sudah berapa hari aku tidak tidur?

Sudah berapa hari aku menangis?

Aku menatap kosong sebuah foto yang kugenggam.

Fotoku bersama Taetaeku. Diambil tepat saat satu bulan kami berhubungan.

"Taetae…"

Lagi-lagi nama itu yang keluar dari bibirku.

Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Biarkan aku mati disini.

Apakah Taetae akan sedih jika aku pergi?

Atau dia tidak memperdulikanku lagi?

"Taetae…"

Aku mengambil jam usang yang sudah tidak ada kacanya.

Pukul 10.13?

Haha! Entah kenapa itu mengingatkanku pada Taetae.

Aku memutar jarum panjang dan jarum pendek jam ini mundur.

Sama seperti harapanku yang ingin waktu berjalan mundur.

Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu.

Saat Taetae menyatakan cintanya padaku.

Saat Taetae memelukku,menciumku,menggodaku.

Saat hari-hariku terisi dengan kemesraan bersama Taetae.

Dan jika saat-saat itu sudah terulang kembali, aku ingin mengulangnya kembali sekali lagi.

Namun seakan mengejekku, jarum jam yang tadi aku putar mundur malah maju. Kembali ke pukul 10.13.

Aku kesal. Aku kembali memutar jarumnya. Namun lagi-lagi jam itu tetap menunjukkan waktu yang sebenarnya.

Aku membanting jam itu kesal.

Aku melirik tasku. Seingatku aku membawa obat lain yang sering aku konsumsi selain anti depresi.

Aku mengacak tasku.

Lalu membuka tutup botol yang sebenarnya racun ini.

Aku menelan seluruh obat yang ada dalam botol itu.

Tak cukup sampai disitu, aku juga menelan semua obat yang kubawa.

Obat anti depresi dan racun yang lain.

Aku mencengkram dadaku yang semakin sakit. Kepalaku juga terasa dihantam ribuan batu. Juga mataku, semakin lama pandanganku buram.

" _Painkiller…"_

Yah, painkiller. Aku harap semua obat ini bisa membunuhku dan lukaku.

Karena obat yang sebenarnya aku butuhkan tidak akan bisa kulihat lagi.

" _Kim Taehyung…"_

Aku tertidur di ranjangku dan Taehyungie sambil memeluk foto kami.

Walau ragaku pergi, namun hatiku masih disini, Taetae.

Aku hanya bisa mendoakan agar kau bahagia dengan istrimu.

Aku akan menjaga kalian dari atas sana.

'Saranghae Kim Taehyung…'

 _Sarangeun motdoen gieogiya_ _  
_ _Sarangeun dachin chueogiya_

 _ **Love is a bad memory**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Love is a hurt memory**_

 _ **-Painkiller-**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

 _Done~_

Jadi FF ini tiap chapter beda cerita (kecuali Painkiller, ada dua chap) dan judulnya aku tulis ko biar ga bingung hehe.

Mohon Review nya…

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

 _ **GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90**_ _ **ͦ**_ _ *****_

 _ **Salam hangat yeosaeng nya Kyuhyun dan Taehyung noona nya Jungkook.**_

 _ **Han EunKyo**_


	4. Waiting

**Waiting**

 **Title:** **Waiting –VKook-**

 **Author :** Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Kyo051096

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

 **Pair:** VKook **(** Taehyung **X** Jungkook **) slight!** MyungYeol **(** L **X** Sungyeol **)** –Infinite-

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

 **Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan BigHit dan Woolim entertaiment. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

 **Note :** Ini versi VKook nya. Lagu yang muncul itu **I will be right here waiting for you** dari Richard Marx.

 **Warning : YAOI! JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN!** OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh **, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

 **Summary :** VKook TaeKook **(** Taehyung **X** Jungkook **)**. I will be right here waiting for you. Jungkook yang selalu menunggu kepulangan namjachingunya, Taehyung. Dan ini yang didapatnya? Tapi… lamunannya dilamar di depan banyak orang terwujud.

Penasaran?

Check it out!

 _ **Waiting**_

 _ **TaeKook**_

 _ **Han Eunkyo**_

 _Present_

 **HAPPY READING**

 _ **5 April 2020**_

 _Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain_

 _If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever?_

"Hyung-"

"Mianhae Kookie, aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Nanti malam aku telepon lagi. Saranghae"

"Tapi-"

 _ **Tuut… Tuut… Tuut…**_

Jungkook menghela nafasnya pelan.

'Aku merindukanmu hyung' batin Jungkook.

Yah, namja manis bernama Jeon Jungkook ini benar-benar merindukan namjachingunya saat ini. Perasaan rindunya terlalu besar, makannya ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi namjachingunya itu. Tapi…

'Kenapa kau selalu sibuk, hyung?'

Kim Taehyung, namjachingu namja yang akrab dipanggil Kookie ini berada di Kanada. Bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya disana. Taehyung adalah calon pengganti jabatan ayahnya, jadi ia benar-benar bekerja keras disana. Yah, Jungkook hanya bersabar menunggu kepulangan sang alien karena namjachingunya itu bilang kalau dalam lima tahun ia akan kembali ke Korea. Well, ini sudah berjalan empat tahun. Hanya satu tahun lagi Jungkook bisa kembali bermesraan dengan hyung aliennya itu.

Taehyung dan Jungkook menjalin hubungan semenjak mereka berada di semester kedua kuliah delapan tahun lalu. Dimulai dari Taehyung yang sangat gencar mendekatinya karena –ia bilang- ia sangat terpesona dengan suara Jungkook. Jungkook sudah terkenal –bahkan saat baru masuk universitas- karena suara emasnya. Namja bersenyum kotak itu –entah bagaimana caranya- mampu menaklukan hati seorang Jeon Jungkook pada akhirnya.

 _Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

'Hyung…'

Jungkook tersenyum kecil menatap foto-fotonya dengan Taehyung di ponselnya.

Namja manis ini menghela nafas lagi.

'Aku akan menunggumu. Setahun lagi, kan?'

.

.

.

.

.

 _I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter and taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now_

 _Oh, can't you see it baby?  
You've got me goin' crazy_

Jeon Jungkook memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di taman, daripada terus di kamarnya dan larut dalam kesedihan –well, karena ini hari libur tentu saja ia tidak bekerja-.

Karena lelah berjalan mengitari taman selama setengah jam, namja manis ini memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebentar.

Jungkook meneguk air mineral yang tadi dibawanya sambil melihat-lihat keadaan taman.

Ah. Taman ini dipenuhi pasangan yang tengah bermesraan.

Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya. Ck, sepertinya keputusan untuk duduk disini salah.

Ia menatap salah satu pasangan, yang paling dekat dari tempat ia duduk.

"Aku mau kita putus, Yeol"

"Mwo? Kau bercanda, Kim? Tapi… kenapa?"

Jungkook menonton mereka dengan rasa penasaran. Ekspresinya benar-benar seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang menonton drama.

Namja tampan bernama Kim Myungsoo itu menatap namja manis dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari saku celananya.

"Aku mau kita putus hubungan sebagai kekasih, karena aku ingin meminangmu menjadi 'istri'ku. Maukah kau menikah denganku, Lee Sungyeol?" Namja tampan itu berlutut dihadapan Sungyeol yang terpaku.

"Terima! Terima!"

Jungkook terkejut ketika melihat sekelilingnya. Sejak kapan orang-orang –ikut- menyaksikan pasangan itu?

"Tentu saja aku mau, Kim babbo!" ucap Sungyeol cepat lalu memeluk Myungsoo yang tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat!"

"Semoga kalian bahagia selamanya"

"Aw~ Mesranya"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum melihat kejadian itu.

Aigoo~ Andai saja Taetae nya melamarnya dihadapan orang banyak seperti ini…

'Aish, aku semakin merindukanmu hyung'

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya dan memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **4 April 2021**_

 _I wonder how we can survive this romance  
But in the end if I'm with you I'll take the chance, ooh_

 _Oh, can't you see it baby?  
You've got me goin' crazy_

Suga –rekan kerja Jungkook - menatap Jungkook dengan heran.

"Hei! Kau sudah gila? Kenapa dari tadi senyum senyum seperti itu?"

Jungkook tersenyum lebar menatap Suga.

"Besok alienku akan kembali, hyung"

"Hah?" Suga menatap Jungkook cengo.

"Alien?"

"Aigoo~ Kau tidak mengerti ya? Yasudah abaikan saja, hehe"

Suga semakin cengo. "Dasar gila" Namja berkulit pucat itu beranjak keluar kantin meninggalkan makanan yang belum sempat dihabiskannya.

"Ne, aku gila hyung. Aku tergila-gila padanya~" seru Jungkook keras.

Suga yang mendengarnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah! Aku harus membeli baju baru untuk menyambut kedatangan Taetae hyung" dengan semangat namja ini berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari kantin kantor tempatnya bekerja.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap pemandangan di depannya miris. Tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

Ia tidak menyangka jika bertemu hyung tersayangnya -yang tak pernah dilihatnya selama lima tahun- itu di tempat ini, dalam keadaan ini.

"Kau yakin memilih yang ini?"

"Ne. Modelnya bagus, cocok dengan tuxedomu"

"Bagaimana dengan ukurannya? Muat?"

"Ne. Tadi aku sudah mencobanya"

'Kau membeli tuxedo? Untuk namja itu juga? Kalian ingin menikah, hah? Kau bilang kau kembali besok. Kenapa aku malah melihatmu disini? Pembohong'

.

.

.

.

.

5 April 2021

Suga menatap Jungkook heran.

"Yak! Kemarin kau tersenyum seperti orang gila, hari ini kau termenung dan murung. Aigoo sepertinya kau memang sudah gila"

"…"Jungkook hanya diam, tidak menanggapi omongan rekan kerjanya.

"Hei, kau bilang hari ini alienmu pulang, kan? -Yah walaupun aku tidak mengerti- jadi dimana alienmu sekarang?"

"Mati"

"Ah! Kau murung karena alienmu mati? Aigoo, cari saja alien yang baru di planet lain. Gampang kan? Itu saja susah" saran Suga –sok tahu-.

Jungkook menatap rekan kerjanya malas. "AKU BENCI ALIEN!" lalu beranjak keluar ruang kerjanya.

"Hah? Aku jadi bingung" Suga menggaruk kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tadinya Jungkook hanya ingin berjalan-jalan untuk melepas penatnya. Namun ia tidak menyangka jika ia bertemu dengan Taehyung untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini di toko perhiasan.

"Pembohong! Aku benci kau!"

Dengan cepat Jungkook mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Taehyung.

" _Iya, sayang?"_

"Kita putus"

" _Mwo-"_ _**Tuut… Tuut… Tuut**_

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!" teriak Jungkook tanpa sadar.

Taehyung yang mendengarnya membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Kook-Kookie …"

Jungkook berlari menjauhi Taehyung saat namjachingu –atau mantan?-nya itu menatapnya.

"Ckckck, sepertinya kau harus mempercepat rencanamu" komentar namja cantik disamping Taehyung.

"Aish! Ini gara-gara kau, Jeonghan!"

"Mwo?"

"Sampai bertemu di rumah" Taehyung berlari mengejar Jungkook, meninggalkan namja bernama Jeonghan yang tersenyum mengejeknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yak!"

Jungkook melepaskan genggaman tangan Taehyung dengan kasar.

Yah, akhirnya Taehyung menemukannya di taman dan ia tidak bisa lari lagi.

"Kenapa kau minta putus, eoh? Sebenarnya kau kenapa?"

"KAU YANG KENAPA?!" sentak Jungkook keras. Ia tak habis pikir namja dihadapannya ini bertingkah bodoh setelah tertangkap basah selingkuh.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook bingung.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya frustasi.

"Kau selingkuh, hyung?"

"Mwo? Selingkuh?" Taehyung semakin bingung.

"Hah, pura-pura polos" sindir Jungkook.

"Jadi kau akan menikah, hah? Selamat kalau begitu"

"Hei hei, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu. Aku menikah dengan siapa?"

"Ck! Tadi aku melihat kalian di toko perhiasan dan memilih cincin! Kau mau membelikannya cincin? Kau mau menikah dengannya, kan?"

'Ah, dia salah paham'

Taehyung tertawa kecil.

Jungkook menatapnya bingung. "Kau masih bisa tertawa?"

"Sayang, ini sama sekali tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan-"

"ANI! Itu bukan yang pertama kalinya aku melihat kalian berdua, Kim. Aku sudah pernah melihat kalian di butik memilih tuxedo. Juga… kalian terlihat cocok ketika bersama. Kalau begitu kita putus saja" Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. Tadi ia bisa dengan lantang mengatakan putus ketika di telpon, tapi kenapa sekarang dadanya serasa ditimpa beban berat?

Jungkook yang merasa namjachingunya diam menaikkan kepalanya, menatap namja tampan yang terlihat berpikir itu.

"Kenapa diam saja? Arra. Sepertinya kau memang setuju putus denganku. Terimakasih untuk cintamu beberapa tahun ini" Jungkook berdiri dan berbalik, hendak beranjak dari tempat itu sebelum Taehyung menarik tangannya.

"Kookie, sebenarnya aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan ini. Tapi sepertinya lebih baik aku mengatakan sekarang daripada kau salah paham" Taehyung menarik Jungkook untuk duduk dihadapannya.

"Namja yang kau lihat bersamaku itu sepupuku. Ia membantuku memilihkan tuxedo dan cincin untukmu karena menurutku kalian punya ukuran yang sama" [Anggap aja mereka punya ukuran sama xD]

"…"

Taehyung berlutut dihadapan Jungkook.

"Wah!"

"Apa mereka pasangan kekasih?"

"Aigoo! Namja itu sedang melamar namja imut itu?"

Entah sejak kapan pasangan VKook dikelilingi banyak orang. Jungkook menatap sekelilingnya malu –dalam arti positif-. Lamunannya dulu menjadi kenyataan. Ia dilamar di depan banyak orang.

"Jeon Jungkook, aku tahu kau mengalami waktu yang buruk karena menungguku yang selalu sibuk di negeri orang. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku bekerja keras untukmu. Ayahku bilang ia akan merestui kita jika aku berhasil menaikkan keuntungan perusahaan dalam lima tahun"

Taehyung menatap namjachingunya sayang.

"Sekarang aku disini, sayang. Aku pulang untuk meminangmu dan membawamu ke Kanada untuk menikah. Jadi aku mohon terima lamaranku ini. Ah, dan maaf karena aku lupa membawa cincin yang tadi aku beli. Tapi aku membawakanmu ini" Taehyung menunjukkan sebuah kaset game terbaru, membuat Jungkook –dan orang orang yang melihat mereka- terkikik geli.

"Jeon Jungkook, maukah kau menikah dengaku?"

"…"

"Terima!"

"Terima!"

"Terima!"

Jungkook menarik Taehyung untuk berdiri lalu memeluknya erat.

"Tentu saja aku mau, babbo"

Taehyung tertawa senang. Ia membalas pelukan namjachingunya tak kalah erat.

Setelah itu mereka mendengar banyak ucapan selamat dari orang-orang yang melihat mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

5 Oktober 2023

Jungkook tersenyum kecil saat masa lalunya terlintas dibenaknya.

"Sayang" ia tersenyum lebih lebar ketika merasakan lengan suaminya melingkar di perutnya.

"Kenapa tersenyum sendiri, eoh? Kau tidak ingin berbagi dengan suami tampanmu ini?"

"Tampan? Aigoo percaya diri sekali" cibir Jungkook, berbalik menatap namja yang hampir dua tahun ini menjadi suaminya.

"Ey~ Jika aku tidak tampan kau tidak akan mau menikah denganku, kan?"

"Hah, terserahmu saja, jelek"

"Aish, sayang. Jadi menurutmu yang tampan itu siapa?"

Jungkook terlihat berpikir sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di bibirnya. Lalu ia menunjuk seorang namja tampan yang sedang bernyanyi di layar televisi.

"Kim Myungsoo?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Ey~ Dia sudah punya istri, sayang"

"Aku tahu. Aku bahkan menyaksikan saat ia melamar istrinya"

"Hah? Jinjjayo? Bagaimana bisa? Kau sasaeng fans nya? Aish, kau benar-benar menyukainya ne?"

Jungkook hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa kecil. Lalu memeluk suami tercintanya.

"Walau kau jelek sekalipun kau harus tahu kalau aku mencintaimu, Taetae. Saranghae"

Taehyung melepas pelukan itu lalu menangkup pipi istrinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tahu, sayang. Nado saranghae, Kim Jungkook"

Namja Kim itu mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan istrinya. Dan mereka berciuman dengan mesra, mengirimkan perasaan cinta yang membuncah satu sama lain.

 _Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you,  
right here waiting for you_

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 _Done~_

Mohon Review nya…

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Wanna like and comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

 _ **GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90**_ _ **ͦ**_ _ *****_

 _ **Salam hangat yeosaeng nya Kyuhyun dan Taehyung noona nya Jungkook.**_

 _ **Han EunKyo**_


End file.
